Flyff par Kassian et Mikkan
by Akimine
Summary: dans le genre de ragnarok, sauf que le jeu s'appelle Flyff http://fr.gpotato.eu/


Titre : Flyff par Kassian et Mikkan

Auteur : Akimine et Katsu

Source : Flyff

Genre : jeux vidéo

Couple : la liste est trop longue, lisez sinon ça vous gâchera le plaisir

Disclamer : c'est pas de notre invention Flyff, mais c'est un bon jeu en ligne de Gpotato

Commentaire : si vous n'avez jamais lu Jacques le Fataliste et son Maître, c'est l'occasion de le faire, car notre histoire suit les mêmes traces. Vous trouverez peut-être étrange une histoire sans cesse coupée par deux narrateur ayant la tchache. Mais vous verrez que vous aimerez ça. Comme il n'y a pas de catégorie pour cette fic, nous sommes obligées de choisir quelque chose qui se rapproche le plus de ce jeu.

Flyff

par

Kassian et Mikkan

Il était une fois dans les champs de Madrigal, un Aibatt suivait tranquillement un Mushpang. Il voletait, à droite, à gauche lorsque soudain, sa ballade s'arrêta en même temps que sa vie ; un jeune homme level 15 venait de lui assener un coup magistral sur la tête.

-Raaa, toujours pas de pierres précieuses…flûte j'en ai que deux.

À côté de lui, un level 4 s'acharnait contre des Mushpangs. Le jeune homme frappa sur tous les Aibatt qui s'approchaient trop près de lui.

-Oooh ! mais c'est qu'il en cachait deux celui-là.

Un tas de cadavres se dressaient autour de lui. À force d'acharnement, il finit par récolter les dix pierres brillantes destinées à passer la première épreuve de mercenaire.

-Moi, lui dit son voisin qui avait regardé toute la scène, je serai magicien.

-Mmh, c'est cool ça, lui répondit le futur mercenaire.

-J'ai une amie qui est acolyte, level 40. Mais elle est partie à Saint City pour le week-end.

-Mmh. À ben c'est bien si elle peut t'aider !

Il commença à s'en aller vers l'entraîneur des mercenaires pour finir la quête.

-Saluut ! à la prochaine ! dit-il en courant.

Plus tard dans la journée, il brandissait son épée de mercenaire. Elle scintillait d'un bleu tout comme sa tunique.

-Aaah ! enfin ! la classe !

Il faisait des bonds, tout content, quand il dérapa sur une pierre et tomba dans la rivière -PLOUF­-

-Aarff ! c'est pas vraiiii ! brailla-t-il.

Un rire se fit entendre derrière lui. Un rire de fille, aigu et insupportable.

-La chute était splendide, dommage que je n'ai pas pu l'immortaliser dans ma boîte à événement spéciaux.

-Tais-toi, je me suis fait mal ! grogna le mercenaire.

-Pauvre petit.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir et se leva.

-Pfff !! fit-il avant de partir.

La jeune fille s'esclaffa encore une fois avant de tourner les talons. De l'autre côté de la plaine, du côté de Madren, le futur magicien faisait voler des capitaines Demian à l'aide de son épée.

-Peluuuuuches ! je veux des pelucheuh !

-MDR, j'en ai trois si tu veux, dit une fille juste à côté.

-Ooh ! c'est vrai ? tu me les files gratis ?

-Oui, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Merci !

Clin d'œil de la fille.

-Commentaire de Kassian : je sais pas où l'on va, mais c'est bientôt n'importe quoi-

Le mercenaire grimpa jusqu'aux Montagnes de Leren où il était sûr de trouver les Fefern et leurs capitaines.

-Level 16, level 16, fredonnait-il en marchant, son épée sur l'épaule.

-Tu vas combattre les capitaines Fefern ? lui demanda une acolyte du même niveau.

-Oui, on dit qu'ils sont très puissants, mais je n'y crois pas, dit-il en prenant un air fier.

-Faisons un groupe, je peux soigner.

-Très bien c'est d'accord.

-Commentaire de Mikkan : meuuh naannn, t'inquiète, faut bien des petits délires hihi ! MDR. Bon…-

ils commencèrent à décimer tous les capitaines Fefern en faisant bien attention au géant. Une jeune mercenaire, à côté, se faisait attaquer par trois Fefern agros (on peut le dire). L'acolyte la sauva en dernière minute et la mercenaire prit grand plaisir à achever les agros. Ils intégrèrent la jeune mercenaire dans leur groupe et continuèrent de repousser les plantes carnivores géantes qui les attaquaient. Le futur magicien, rencontré plus tôt, qui maintenant avait obtenu son diplôme de mage, le rejoignit et réduit en pièce les monstres qui les attaquaient dans le dos.

-Ah, parfait tu es enfin mage. Dépêches-toi de nous rejoindre, comme ça on xp plus vite, dit le mercenaire en découpant la tête d'un Fefern.

-Oh ça va tranquille level 17. Héhéhé.

-Déjà !

-Bof, ça vous intéresse les Bang ? Parce que sinon ça va être lent.

-Attends encore un peu, il faut que mon INT monte sinon j'ai bientôt plus de potions et je pourrai plus vous soigner !

-Ok ok.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils tuaient des plantes carnivores. Ils avaient maintenant atteint le level 18 et le mage le level 19.

-Ouaii ! Encore un niveau et je vole !

-Commentaire de Kassian : je croyais qu'ils devaient tous être du même level ? Pas tout suivit là. Bon.-

la mercenaire vit un acrobate qui tendait la corde de son arc.

-Hey ! Robin Hood, tu veux nous rejoindre, on cherche des Bang ?

il la regarda et continua de tendre la corde de son arc.

-Hey, je te parle, continua-t-elle.

-Mais je t'entends, seulement tu risque de réveiller le géant Nyangnyang à parler fort. Deux minutes et je vous suit, répondit l'acrobate d'une voix basse, au fait, je suis level 21, termina-t-il en se levant avec un arc rajusté.

-Eh ben c'est cool ça ! dit le magicien avant de suivre ses amis se dirigeant vers le territoire des Bang.

-Alors nous y voilà, fit le mercenaire, en avant ! cria-t-il en brandissant son épée scintillante.

Mais l'acrobate avait déjà décoché ses flèches vers le bang le plus proche. Les Bang, voyant les leurs se faire attaquer, foncèrent en masse sur le petit groupe de combattants. Ceux-ci esquivèrent les coups de massue qui s'abattaient sur eux. Mais ils étaient peu nombreux face à ces géants baraqués.

-Après ça, on pourra pas se plaindre de pas avoir beaucoup d'expérience, cria l'acolyte pour surpasser le fracas de la bataille.

-Oui mais là, ça commence à faire beaucoup, cria la jeune mercenaire.

À cinq contre treize cela commençait vraiment à être dangereux pour eux.

-Commentaire de Kassian : maiis naan, tu parles, ils vont nettoyer tout ça en 2/2. -Suicidaire-

Le magicien tenta un sort destructeur, mais il ne parvint pas à neutraliser assez de Bang.

-Super ton idée, maintenant on va tous se retrouver au paradis, lança le mercenaire.

-Oui, je suis dans le même état d'esprit, renchérit l'acrobate.

Puis le trou noir. Le magicien avait lancé un fouet mental puissant pour paralyser tout le monde, mais cela détruisit les ¾ des Bang.

-Attaquez maintenant ! hurla-t-il.

-Commentaire de Kassian : j'ai cru qu'ils étaient mort. Et ben nooon héhé. Deuxième essai XD. Mikkan tu me dois 1€.-

-Depuis quand tu donnes les ordres s'pèce de mage !? demanda le merco en rentrant dans le tas.

-Depuis que je suis level 19, se venta le mage.

-Et minus, chui level 21 et le leader c'est notre merco national, donc si t'es pas content tu sors ! lança l'acro en décochant ses flèches sur 3 Bang à la fois.

Le mage ne dit plus rien et balança quelques sortilèges au hasard. L'aco soignait et boostait, du mieux qu'elle pouvait, ses compagnons.

-À ce rythme-là, on va passer level 19, dit-elle à l'adresse des deux merco.

Finalement, en deux heures, les deux merco, l'aco et le mage étaient arrivés level 20, tandis que l'aco était presque level 23. 82,33 d'xp.

-Commentaire de Mikkan : de où je te dois 1€ toi ? NON MAIS TU TE CROIS OU LAAA ? MDR. Ziva là XD.-

La nuit commençait à tomber sur Flaris et le groupe se décida à rentrer chez eux.

-Je vais faire un tour à Darkon 2, on se revoit demain si je peux.

L'acrobate désinvoqua son familier et monta sur sa planche.

-Salut, bonne soirée !

-Bye ! lui répondirent-ils tous.

Ils se séparèrent. Le magicien sauta sur sa planche qu'il avait achetée la veille.

-Ciao.

-Je vais aller chez ma grand-mère manger une bonne sousoupe. Salut les mercooo !

Les deux mercenaires se regardèrent et décidèrent d'aller acheter une planche, puis ils allèrent aider des personnes à faire quelques achats.

-Je rentre, fit le merco. Ta mon numéro ?

-Mmh. Bonne soirée.

Le mercenaire alla se perdre au milieu des Aibatt à regarder les étoiles. Puis brusquement il se leva d'un bond et sauta sur sa planche.

-Yeeaaahh ! je voooole !

Il fit un looping, prit un tournant et dérapa de sa planche.

-Ouaaa ! cria-t-il.

Mais il parvint à se rattraper de justesse au bord.

-Commentaire de Mikkan : XD remix de Harry Potter. Sauf sur un surf hihi.-

Il remonta, après un petit effort, dessus et atterrit.

-Pfou ! hihi, c'est trop génial.

Un traîneau de Père-Nowel passa dans le coin. Il datait encore de la période de Noël.Le mercenaire se leva et dégaina sa belle arme, tout fier. Puis il assomma le premier Aibatt venu, puis un deuxième et remonta ainsi jusqu'au Burudengs.

Quelques mois plus tard

L'acrobate volait dans les nuages froids. Les verres de ses lunettes de vol gelaient par endroits, mais cela ne le gêna pas pour autant. Il descendit vers Saint City et se posa en douceur sur la place. Il y avait foule aujourd'hui et l'acro rangea sa planche dans miniaturiseur, et se dirigea dans un pub où il retrouva le jeune merco.

-Hey mon frère ! alors level 25 ? ça fait plaisir d'avoir quelqu'un de mon niveau à mes côtés, dit l'acro en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Le merco lui sourit. Un peu plus tard, les autres arrivèrent, sauf le mage.

-Il est où celui-là ? demanda-t-il.

-Il s'est barré pour faire un coup d'Etat à Darken, maintenant c'est un vrai bordel, dit le merco.

-On ne sait pas ce qui va arriver aux gens là-bas, dit l'aco en buvant un peu de bière.

-Commentaire de Kassian : et ben quand je disais que ce mage cachait quelque chose, c'était pas pour des clous. Néanmoins, cet enfoiré a tout de même réussi un exploit, pour être ainsi craint. XD Il va droit à la castagne face à nos quatre combattant plus soudés que jamais. Je pense que l'histoire va enfin être pimenté LOL.-

-Commentaire de Mikkan : MDR, carrément un enfoiré, un coup d'Etat…Nan mais OH ! MDR. Futur sorcier de Satan attend…MDR XD LOL PTDR PLDR…Vui vui vui, mange épices.-

-Mais il ne l'a quand même pas fait tout seul, ou bien ? demanda l'acrobate tout en commandant une autre bière. (oups hihi)

-Il a rencontré un Archimage à l'Ouest de Flarine. Il s'est laissé corrompre par un mob, dit l'aco en buvant cul sec et en recommandant une bière.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il nourrissait ce dessin, dit l'acro.

-Ben si, confirma le merco.

Les bières s'enchaînèrent sur la table, mais personne n'était bourré.

-Commentaire de Kassian : vive l'alcoolotude XD-

Les quatre amis partir. Une fois sortie, ils grimpèrent sur leur planche et balai, puis s'envolèrent pour Flarine.

-Au fait, il est de quel niveau maintenant le mage ? demanda l'acro.

-28, et il a des acolytes pour le buffer, dit la merco en lui lançant un parchemin.

-Pfeuh ! avec des acolytes, ils devraient être plus que level 28 ! fit l'acro.

La merco lui sourit et tous deux rejoignirent la formation.

-Oui mais à l'heure où l'on parle, il doit déjà être level 60, et vous savez ce que ça signifie, lança l'acolyte depuis son balai.

-Ça signifie qu'il sera level 120 demain tout au plus, dit le merco.

Tous les quatre se turent, perdus dans leurs pensées. Chacun savait qu'ils n'arriveraient pas avant la transformation finale. Le combat serait pire que celui contre le Clockworks qui c'était rallié au mage.

-Commentaire de Kassian : on est en plein remix du seigneur des anneaux maintenant.-

-Commentaire de Mikkan : on est en plein délire oui…MDR…Faut rallier des gens à notre cause ! faire revenir la paix dans le monde de Madrigal ! (MDR c'est ça ?) venez, venez braves gens ! (MDR vive les sectes XD). Bon alors.-

-Bon, fit le merco, il n'y a qu'une solution…Xp et trouver des gens courageux. Il faut s'allier avec des gens forts.

Tous le regardèrent, l'air grave et ils acquiescèrent.

-Il faut s'y mettre tout de suite, dit l'acolyte en accélérant.

-Oui et en plus il doit y avoir des sorciers et des assassins, renchérit la merco.

-Il faut que nous trouvions le moyen de nous faire buffer, dit l'acro en regardant l'aco.

Cette dernière sourit, pas convaincue.

-Je ne peux buffer qu'une personne à la fois. Cela prendrait trop de temps.

-Tu as une meilleur solution ? demanda-t-il.

Le mercenaire regardait la scène avec un petit sourire.

-On croirait deux tourtereaux.

-C'est pas le moment de rire, dit remarquer la mercenaire avec fermeté.

-Oui, il faut trouver le moyen de lever une armée sans qu'il le sache, dit l'acro, tu es le créateur de la guilde, dit-il ensuite en se tournant vers le merco, c'est toi qui sais le mieux reconnaître les éléments forts.

Devant cette évidence, le merco acquiesça et décida de commencer tout de suite le recrutement.

-Commentaire de Mikkan : mais ! …MDR ! Oo une petite histoire à l'eau de rose ? ooooooh ! MDR.-

Il survola La Plaine de Bubble, avisa deux levels 30 qui s'emblaient s'ennuyer.

-Hey vous là-bas ! vous combattez le mage noir ?

-Et comment qu'on le combat, tu nous prends pour qui !? répondit l'un des deux avec panache.

-Sautez sur vos planches et ralliez-vous à moi contre lui.

Les deux levels 30 ne se firent pas prier et le suivirent. Plus tard, il rallia deux acolytes. Puis ce fut des mercenaires, des magiciens, des acrobates. Assassins et chevaliers se joignirent à lui.Des disciples, des érudits, des diacres, des chapelains, des rôdeurs, des sorciers, des élémentalistes et des moines en firent de même. Ce fut une armée d'une cinquantaine de combattants, hommes et femmes, mercenaires, acolytes, acrobates ou magiciens, qui se rassemblent à Madren.

-Mes amis, fit le jeune mercenaire, nous sommes rassemblés parce qu'un mage noir sème le chaos dans notre monde. Ensemble nous pourrons l'arrêter, mais pour cela, nous devons laisser nos conflits derrière nous. Etes-vous avec moi ? cria-t-il.

Les hurlements d'approbation de la foule lui donnèrent le sourire. Chaque combattant fut assimilé à un groupe. Chaque groupe avait une tache spécifique et un poste à tenir durant la première partie de la bataille.

-Commentaire de Mikkan : ça y est ! la IIIe GM arriiive ! tous à vos bataillons ! MDR. Bon aloureuh…« La foule en délire » MDR. Du coup le mage noir (Voldemort 2, MDR, vive Harry PotdeBeure XD) va avoir vent de ceci…Hihihi BATTLE TO DEATH ! MDR…-

-Maître ! maître ! où êtes-vous ?

Un mercenaire parcourait les couloirs d'un château abandonné dans les contrées de Darken.

-Ne cris pas comme ça ! tu vas réveiller tout le monde ! qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Pardonnez-moi, bredouilla-t-il en tendant un parchemin, tout tremblant.

-Quoi !? s'insurgea le mage noir.

Le pauvre level 30 fit un bond en arrière.

-Toi va-t-en !

Il alla alors informer le grand conseil (MDR Jedi le retour) de ce qui se préparait.

Il pénétra dans la grande salle du château où tous ses acolytes et les assassins, chevaliers, sorciers, prêtres noirs et moines discutaient du plan.

Tout le monde se tue et le toisa. Sa cape noire ondulait encore derrière lui.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! lança-t-il avec un regard de braise.

Tous détournèrent les yeux par crainte des représailles. Même s'ils partageaient les idées de leur maître, ils ne pensaient qu'à prendre la place du mage noir. Mais ils savaient qu'ils n'oseraient jamais affronter un level aussi puissant. Ils craignaient trop la mort pour oser l'affronter. Le jeune mage monta sur une estrade afin que tous puissent bien l'entendre.

-Il y a une rébellion en marche, expliqua-t-il.

Après quelques minutes, tout fût dit et il régnait maintenant un grand silence pesant. Les uns et les autres se regardèrent. Quelqu'un prit alors la parole.

-Il faut réagir…Il faut prendre les devants ! tout de suite ! dit le vieux sorcier en tremblant de colère.

-Du calme. Je suggère que l'on se décide vite et dans le calme. Aussi, asseyez-vous et donnez vos suggestions, fit le mage noir.

Au bout de 3 heures et demie de débat, le grand conseil et le mage noir parvinrent à une solution.

-Commentaire de Mikkan : aloreuh…En espérant que c'est écrit dans un Français pas trop pourri…XD euh, la solution, on la donne tout de suite ou elle viendra par la suite pour le suspense ?? Oo ?

Commentaire de Kassian : Zzzzz hun quoi ? Quoi quoi ? Une solution ? Non non, on la découvrira bien assez tôt. Revenons à nos 4 amis.-

Tous les quatre étaient cachés dans les contrées rocheuses et volcaniques de Darkon 1. À une cinquantaine de mètres devant eux, il y avait un pont, gardé par un monstre des plus laids : le Clockworks. Le mercenaire savait qu'il risquait d'y avoir des morts, et qu'il ne serait pas possible de ressusciter tout le monde. Mais il fallait qu'ils le détruisent, pour le bien de l'humanité.

-Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda le merco en regardant ses amis.

Ils acquiescèrent et dégainèrent leurs armes. Les autres groupes en firent de même. Les classes les plus élevées attaquèrent en premier, Jesters, Rangers, Assassins, Chevaliers, Moines, Sorciers et Elémentalistes frappèrent le monstre. Les mercenaires et les classes suivantes vinrent ensuite. Les Prêtres et Acolytes restèrent en retrait pour booster et soigner du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Le monstre ne se laissait pas faire. Tout ce raffut attira des gens du coin qui vinrent regarder, puis se joignirent à la bataille. La bataille faisait déjà rage depuis deux heures. Il y avait déjà eu plusieurs résurrections. On voyait les acolytes et les magiciens vider leurs fioles mana.

-Commentaire de Kassian : oué plus que 2h avant la mort du robot géant, et ben, c'est dur. J'te dis, va y avoir des morts à foison. Délirant LOL.-

C'est la fin pensa la mercenaire qui essayait de repousser les coups de pattes du Clockworks. Le merco protégeait son flanc droit. Des sortilèges volaient dans tous les sens. Certains agonisaient faute de pouvoir être soigné. D'autres mourraient, seuls, pendant que les autres continuaient de livrer bataille.

-La tête ! visez la tête ! cria le chef de la guilde. Le groupe se scinda en deux. Bientôt le Clockworks ne sue plus qui frapper. Puis, un coup fatal porté par la mercenaire, renvoya le monstre dans l'enfer d'où il était sorti.

-Commentaire de Mikkan : LE WEEK-END est finiiiii ? eu… ? …Oo !! ouaaaaah le cerveau qui a fait un bug ! MDR. En fait…Je voulais dire que : LE CLOCKWORKS EST FINIIIII, foutu, cacahuètes hihihi.-

Le Clockworks s'étale au bord du fleuve dans un bruit assourdissant et en faisant trembler la terre. Plus loin, un grondement d'armée retentie.

-Courez, le mage noir arrive !! cria l'acrobate en faisant de grands signes.

L'acolyte vida ses dernières fioles mana pour soigner les quelques blessés, puis les combattants se dispersèrent en groupe. L'un d'eux dit au maître de la guilde :

-Vous êtes les seuls qui pouvez battre le mage noir. Nous les retiendrons.

Le mercenaire hocha la tête et, d'un signe de la main, ordonna à ses trois amis de courir vers le pont. Ils coururent le plus vite qu'ils purent et se cachèrent derrière des rochers. Les autres se regroupèrent pour faire face aux soldats qui traversèrent le pont dans un grand fracas d'épées, de baguettes et autres armes.

-C'est le moment, dit l'acolyte en leur montrant la voie libre vers le château.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la bataille et des cris, puis marchèrent, plus déterminés que jamais à détruire leur ancien ami mage.

-Tu as été merveilleuse, dit le merco à l'oreille de la mercenaire.

Elle lui sourit et lui donna un bisou sur la joue avant de rejoindre l'acolyte.

-Commentaire de Mikkan : c'est beau l'amour. Hihihi. J'aime poser des questions au prof. Au fait, pour la 25ème édition…C'est quoi des Archimages ? Okokok c'est bon, je sais XD. Alors…-

L'acrobate avait vu la petite scène du coin de l'œil.

-Commentaire de Mikky-chou : il était une fois dans un parc, une petite fleur qui prenait…Bon on va arrêter là…Oh ! regardez qui se bronze là… ! Comment tu vas ?? (cf les sms de hier soir…Oui là c'est franchement grave)-

Derrière eux, le pont s'était écroulé. Le petit groupe savait maintenant qu'il fallait tenir tête jusqu'au bout. Ils marchaient rapidement, plus déterminés que jamais.

-Que fait-on à présent ? demanda l'acolyte.

-…On va détruire le mage noir !

-Oui certes, mais…Je ne pense pas que tout de suite soit une bonne idée.

- ??

-Oui, nos membres de la guilde nous ont permis de fuir, mais c'est trop tôt encore.

-Tu veux qu'il y ait plus de morts ?

-Tu ne comprends pas !

Les deux amies commencèrent à se disputer sur ce qu'il fallait faire.

-Stop ! calmez-vous ! hurla le mercenaire, je vais vous dire ce qu'on va faire.

-Pfff, souffla l'acolyte, si tu sais ce qu'on doit faire, dit-le plutôt que de te taire ! je commence à en avoir assez de tout ça, finit-elle par avouer.

L'acrobate lui passa un bras sur les épaules.

-Bon arrêtons-nous un instant, suggéra le merco.

Il s'assit sur un rocher et se mit à réfléchir, la tête dans les mains. La jeune mercenaire le regarda sans pour autant savoir quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aider, et il n'acceptait de toute façon aucune aide de leur part. L'acro et l'aco étaient tous deux adossés à une butte. L'aco avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Les batailles rapprochent énormément, pensa la mercenaire, elle le voyait bien pour elle.

-Je sais ce que nous allons faire, dit le merco en se levant.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils repartirent d'un pas ferme. Il commençait à pleuvoir. On entendait leurs pas dans la terre mouillée. La belle casquette bleue et verte des merco prenait un teint foncé. Ils marchaient en silences, déterminés. L'acolyte et l'acrobate marchaient, main dans la main derrière les deux autres.

-Commentaire de Kassian : c'est marrant, on dirait que ça va finir en coucherie…Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants XD. Non non ça n'est pas du roman à l'eau de rose. C'est de l'action à l'eau de rose hin hin XD. Meuu non n'importe quoi, continuons.-

Tous les quatre étaient perdus dans leurs pensées. La pluie fouettait leur visage avec force. Ils ne sentaient rien. Le mercenaire avait un visage fermé que même le jeune merco ne pouvait apaiser. Soudain, un tremblement se fit sentir, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus proche.

-C'est quoi ça ? fit l'aco.

Ils se retournèrent, mais ne virent rien. L'acrobate qui connaissait bien les îles pour avoir pas mal voyagé durant son enfance, s'arrêta net.

-Je crois savoir…, il monta en vitesse sur la petite butte, puis redescendit aussitôt.

-Vite, il faut courir !

Tous s'enfuirent vers les montagnes. Derrière eux, les Lord Bang Nayonah, de haut level, faisaient vibrer le sol.

-Oh ! regardez ! cria la merco.

On voyait leur tête dépasser les collines.

-Ils sont énormes ! fit le merco impressionné.

-Oui mais ils ne vous feront pas de cadeau si vous restez planté là ! les sermonna l'acro.

Ils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, mais les Lord Bang avaient de plus en plus grandes jambes, normal ce sont des géants. Ils les rattraperaient avant qu'ils n'aient atteint le territoire des mages pourpres, certes plus dangereux, mais plus abordable au corps à corps.

-Je vais les retenir jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez au territoire des mages pourpres, lança l'acro à ses compagnons.

-Non ! c'est tous ensemble ou c'est personne ! on est une équipe ! cria l'aco.

-Mais il n'y a que nous qui pouvons arrêter le mage noir. Pas de discutions et ne vous en faites pas pour moi, les commanda-t-il avec force.

-Il a raison, nous devons continuer, dit le merco.

L'aco se résigna et l'acro se retourna pour décocher ses flèches tandis que ses 3 amis s'échappaient. Quand ils atteignirent le territoire des mages pourpres, une forêt sombre, le cri de leur ami déchira l'air, terrifiant et agonisant. L'acro ne put retenir ses larmes.

-Commentaire de Mikkan : oO. Et là tu clic : « Puit de vie » MDR. Maieuh… Robin des bois parti. Et là l'aco fit demi-tour pour le rez. LOL. L'aco couru ressusciter son chiri et se fit écrabouiller par les Bang, son cri strident résonne encore dans les montagnes du Gouthan XD ou alors : « Nooon » elle couru rejoindre son et se fit shooter par un Bang (base baaalll) MDR. Bon aloreuuh…-

Ils coururent encore à travers la forêt avec encore les derniers mots de leur ami en mémoire. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans les sous-bois, essoufflés. La merco avait pris l'acolyte dans ses bras et la consolait. Le merco adossé à un arbre ne disait rien. Un craquement proche les stoppa net. Le merco leur fit signe de venir se cacher sous la grosse pierre derrière les feuillages.

-Commentaire de Kassian : la mort dans la peau LOL, qui va mourir cette fois ? bonne question, faut laisser défiler l'histoire. Un combat, un combat !!-

Le merco retint sa respiration et regarda l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. Un mage pourpre apparut d'un pas dégingandé et ses gling-gling teintant. Il regarda autour de lui puis disparut à nouveau dans la forêt.

-Ne restons pas ici, il faut continuer maintenant que nous sommes proche du donjon du mage noir, murmura le merco à l'attention des deux jeunes femmes.

La merco hocha la tête et regarda l'aco qui séchait ses larmes. Celle-ci acquiesça et pris son sceptre.

-Je suis prête, dit-elle d'une voix sans trace de ses larmes d'avant.

Les trois amis repartirent le plus discrètement possible dans la sombre forêt des mages pourpres.

-Commentaire de Mikky-chou : cric crac croc, cric… Oo des os ! Oo MDR. Euh… C'est pas quoi écrire hihi…-

Un vent froid s'était levé. Cela accentuait l'impression d'étouffement de la forêt. Ils arrivèrent devant une petite rivière. L'aco s'arrêta et tourna la tête à droite.

-J'ai cru entendre quelque chose, dit-elle à voix basse.

Ils se figèrent et écoutèrent, mais rien à signaler.

-Traversons, dit le merco joignant le geste à la parole.

Ils escaladèrent la petite butte et se tapirent derrière un arbre centenaire. La jeune mercenaire en profita pour manger un peu. Pendant ce temps, l'acolyte s'était adossé à l'arbre, désespérée. Soudain, elle se leva et pris son sceptre et se tourna vers ses deux amis.

-Vous êtes encore trop faible pour détruire le mage. Vous n'arriverez pas à le toucher. Il faut que je vous buffe.

-Mais cela t'affaibliras ou alors tu mouras à ton tour, et je ne peux le permettre, s'écria le merco en se levant aussi.

-Il a raison, il y a sûrement une autre solution, dit la merco en serrant les poings.

-Il n'y en a pas et vous le savez. Voudriez-vous qu'il soit mort en vain !?

Les deux mercos baissèrent la tête et acceptèrent l'évidence. La jeune acolyte fit une incantation et une vive lumière resplendit dans tous les coins. Le jeune merco sentit en lui ses forces décuple, comme s'il n'avait plus de limites. La mercenaire se sentit de même. Mais tout ce tapage, comme ils s'y attendaient, attira les mobs. Mais ce n'était pas des mages pourpres, ou d'autres de leur clan. C'étaient des Ren. Ils ressemblaient beaucoup aux Demian, mais les Ren étaient encore plus puissants. Sans les buffes, ils seraient morts avant d'avoir levé un bras. Au fur et à mesure, leurs forces augmentèrent, tandis que celles de l'acolyte diminuaient. Le combat cessa car les Ren prirent peur devant ces combattants trop fort pour eux. Le mercenaire se retourna et rattrapa juste à temps son amie.

-Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

-Vidée, je crois que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps. Mais vous ne devez pas rester, pas tant que ce monstre sera au pouvoir.

-Mais…, Commença le merco.

-Non, partez et laissez-moi. Si le destin veut que nous nous retrouvions, alors il en sera ainsi. Mais partez maintenant, partez. Sa voix mourut et elle perdit connaissance, morte ou simplement inconsciente. Le jeune merco regarda sa compagne et ils laissèrent leur amie contre l'arbre pour repartir silencieusement dans la forêt.

Ils marchaient tous deux, rapidement et l'air grave. Survivra-t-elle ? cette question s'imposait dans leur esprit. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la lisière de la forêt. Il faisait presque nuit.

-Commentaire de Kassian : allé bientôt la fin. Ne pas se décourager. XD LOL. Ça va être bientôt la baston finale. Merco contre Archimage et Mage Noir. Ben oui, sa clique va le laisser tomber comme un putois XD.-

Le jeune merco avançait à pas de loup, l'épée en main. Le souvenir trop présent pour être refoulé. La nuit arriva finalement. Les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent. Devant eux se dressaient des plaines et des vallons verdoyants. Impressionnant car ils s'attendaient à trouver un endroit sombre, calciné, meurtri par la magie noire. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Au loin se dressée la forteresse du magicien fou, leur vieil ami.

-On y est bientôt, dit la mercenaire essoufflée.

-Oui, maintenant j'espère qu'on le vaincra.

La jeune femme lui prit la main et la serra doucement.

-À nous deux nous sommes plus puissant que quiconque, dit-elle avec conviction.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et pour la première fois ils s'embrassèrent.

-Commentaire de Mikkan : c'est joli là. Ça me rappelle un film où ils couchent ensemble la veille du grand battle. « Puisqu'on va tous crever… », Et Romain le premier. Tiens, ça rime, bon présage. Aaah…Gnia gnia…Histoire de me déprimer « Kiss ». Berk…XD. Après la baise…Non LOL.-

Il y eut un brusque assombrissement du ciel, les deux mercenaires se retournèrent et firent face à l'Archimage. Celui-ci se rejeta en arrière et fit un brusque saut qui fit trembler le sol. La mercenaire s'interposa avant que le merco ne lève son épée.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !? cria-t-il.

-Tu ne dois pas mourir. C'est à toi de tuer le mage, répondit-elle en le poussant et en parant les coups de l'Archimage.

-Je ne te laisserai pas. Pas toi ! s'exclama-t-il en voulant la rejoindre.

Sa compagne le repoussa une fois de plus.

-Tu ne comprends pas ? c'est pour toi qu'on s'est battu. C'est sur toi que repose notre survie !

Elle le poussa avec force, ce qui le fit tomber au bas de la longue pente. Il se releva, le visage crispé de douleur. Il n'était pas prêt pour supporter de telles pertes. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière. Le jeune homme ne ressaisit tant bien que mal puis partie d'un pas ferme vers le château.

-Commentaire de Mikkan : Aaah non ! pas de mort ! sinon je démissionne ! et je vais m'occuper de biiip XD, obsédée va.-

Pendant ce temps, la merco se démenait contre l'Archimage (va-t-elle crever ? XD). Un violent coup la projeta contre un arbre et l'assomma à demi. L'Archimage marcha jusqu'à elle et assena un coup avec son bâton, mais la jeune fille eut juste le temps de faire une roulade pour esquiver l'attaque qui détruisit l'arbre. Elle se releva et d'un bond s'élança vers sa tête. Le mercenaire marchait les poings serrés sur ses épées. Dans sa tête, il n'y avait qu'une seule idée, tuer le mage. Si ses amis étaient disparus ou morts, c'était à cause de lui. Tous les moments passés dans les pubs de Darken Street à Saint City lui revenaient en mémoire. Le donjon apparut, gigantesque et sombre. Le merco se cacha derrière un rocher. S'il parvenait à entrer sans avertir toute la maisonnée, il aurait une chance de l'atteindre lui. Soudain, il entendit un pas non loin de lui. C'était un assassin, tout de noir vêtu, qui faisait sa ronde sûrement. Le jeune homme regarda s'il était seul et l'assomma. Après avoir enfilé ses vêtements, il s'assura qu'il ne se réveillerait jamais. Puis il se dirigea vers la forteresse. Les gardes, en le voyant, l'arrêtèrent, mais quand ils virent le jeune homme dans son déguisement, ils le prirent bien pour l'un des leurs, signe que le merco était bien caché. Il pénétra dans le donjon et fut surpris de voir un décor riche en couleurs, et un dynamisme des plus effrayants. Il se força à une attitude de brute tandis qu'il gravissait les escaliers de l'entrée principale. Le hall était sombre mais brodé de riches tentures aux murs. Le merco soupira et continua son exploration. Parfois il rencontrait des mages, des élémentalistes et des sorciers. Mais personne ne s'arrêtait pour le regarder. Il se félicita de les duper aussi facilement. Mais il savait qu'il devrait se battre une fois le mage trouvé.

-Je lui ferai payer tout le mal qu'il a pu me faire, se dit le jeune homme en pinçant les lèvres.

Il arriva devant une grande porte en bois sculpté et renforcé avec du fer. Le jeune homme respira longuement et lentement devant cette porte, mais il ne put l'ouvrir avant d'être sûr de sa décision. Puis il poussa les portes.

-Commentaire de Kassian : et si l'histoire s'arrêtait là ? et si on ne racontait pas ce qui s'est passé derrière cette porte ? mais toute histoire a une fin, et cette fin nous nous devons de la raconter.-

Deux ans se sont écoulés depuis que le mage avait été tué par un mystérieux soldat solitaire. Dans un petit pub de Saint City, un jeune homme sirotait une bière assit au comptoir. Il semblait pensif avec ses yeux tristes, mais au fond de lui, une grande douleur labourait son cœur. Mais, ce jour-là, il allait pouvoir refermer cette blessure ouverte depuis deux ans. Dans un coin de la salle, un petit groupe de gens riaient, assit devant des bières. Le jeune homme les regarda et su qu'il les avait retrouvés. Il s'approcha de la table et les trois jeunes gens lui sourirent. Après deux ans, il pouvait enfin se sentir libéré.


End file.
